Mauerblüte und Motorräder
by Vilandel
Summary: Er ist ein Star an der Sabertooth Academy, sie ist eine richtige Mauerblüte. Doch können Motorräder sie zusammen bringen? (Rogue & Yukino Oneshot)


**Mauerblüte und Motorräder**

Als die junge Yukino Aguira zum ersten Mal die _**Sabertooth Academy**_ betrat, fühlte sie sich schon extrem eingeschüchtert. Jeder hier schien einen besonderen Stolz zu haben, sowohl Lehrer als auch Schüler. Jeder schien die anderen von oben her hinab zu sehen. Yukino hatte sich wie immer gewünscht, dass ihre grosse Schwester Sorano bei ihr war. Doch diese war schon volljährig und war, kaum dass sie achtzehn wurde, mit ihrem Freund Sawyer, der sich jedoch immer Racer nannte, in eine gemeinsame Wohnung eingezogen. Als ihre Eltern noch anfingen heftig zu streiten, waren ihre Schwester und auch deren Freund eine Stütze für sie. Sorano unternahm vieles mit Yukino, damit ihre kleine Schwester auf andere Gedanken kam, und Racer war so lieb ihr bei der Motorradprüfung zu helfen und zu unterstützen. Dank ihm konnte sie nun ausgezeichnet Motorrad fahren und er liess sie auch auf seinem eigenen rumfahren. Dann kam der Tag, an dem sich ihre Eltern scheiden liessen und Yukino mit ihrer Mutter in eine andere Stadt ziehen musste, die sehr weit entfernt war. Racer und Sorano und deren Kumpel Kagayame schenkten ihr deshalb zum Abschied und auch als Trost etwas ganz Besonderes: Ihr erstes eigenes Motorrad!

Schliesslich war die Weisshaarige mit ihrer mürrischen Mutter in Crocus angekommen und wurde umgehen auf die _**Sabertooth Academy**_ angemeldet. Als Neue und noch dazu als richtige kleine Mauerblüte hatte sie natürlich all dies durchleiden müssen, was alle neuen Schüler in dieser Schule durchleiden mussten. Vor allem Minerva, die Tochter des Direktors, machte sich einen Spass daraus Yukino zu erniedrigen. Doch es gab eine Sache, die der Weisshaarigen half, all dies über sich ergehen zu lassen. Einer der vier Stars des Basketballteams der Schule, Rogue Cheney, verteidigte sie immer, wenn Yukino wieder mal von Minerva und deren Clique herab gesetzt wurde. Der Schwarzhaarige mit den aussergewöhnlichen rubinroten Augen hatte die Weisshaarige fasziniert. Er blieb immer so ruhig, so unnahbar, so emotionslos. Jeder Schüler schien Rogue zu respektieren. Selbst Minerva gab den Eindruck, dass der Schwarzhaarige sie einschüchterte. Je mehr Yukino mit Rogue zu tun hatte, desto schneller klopfte ihr kleines Herz in ihrer Brust. Doch sie hatte ihre kleine Schwäche nie jemanden verraten. Auch nie Sorano, der sie immer fleissig und regelmässig schrieb. Yukino wusste einfach nicht, wie sie Rogue in ein Gespräch wickeln konnte. Er wirkte so kalt, obwohl er immer liebevoll mit ihr umging. Ausserdem war er ein Star der Basketballmannschaft der _**Sabertooth Academy**_ und sie war nur eine Mauerblüte, was sie auch bleiben würde. Sie lebten in verschiedene Welten, die sich wohl nie treffen würden. Bis jetzt hatte Yukino ihren Schwarm immer aus der Ferne beobachtet und von ihr aus konnte dies auch so bleiben.

Dachte sie zumindest…

**xxx**

Zwei Monaten war es nun her, seit Yukino die Schwelle der _**Sabertooth Academy**_ zum ersten Mal berührt hatte. Und seit fast zwei Monaten spielte sie Stalkerin, um Rogue ganz einfach beobachten zu können, immer wenn sie konnte. Heute zum Beispiel befand sie sich, gut hinter einem Busch versteckt, neben dem Basketballfeld. Rogue trainierte zusammen mit den drei anderen Stars aus der Mannschaft. Sting Eucliffe, Rogues bester Freund. Ein gutaussehender Blonder mit stechenden dunkelblauen Augen und einer leichten Narbe neben dem rechten Auge. Fast alle Mädchen der Schule schwärmten für ihn und Yukino wusste, dass er seine Triumphe bei den Mädchen nicht mehr zählen konnte, genauso wie die gebrochenen Herzen, die er hinter sich liess. Die Weisshaarige musste zwar zugeben, dass er wirklich gut aussah, doch sie fühlte sich nicht hingezogen. Nein, nicht der helle, beliebte Sting hatte es ihr angetan, sondern der dunkle, stille Rogue. Neben den beiden waren ausserdem noch Rufus, ein schlanker blonder Junge, der aus welchem Grund auch immer nie ohne seine Maske anzutreffen war, und Orga, ein imposanter Muskelprotz mit grünen Haaren, die so wie sie aussahen lange keinen Besuch beim Friseur hatten.

Alle vier trainierten lange. Zweieinhalb Stunden um genau zu sein und nun war es halb sechs. Yukino beschloss, dass es Zeit war nach Hause zu gehen. Nicht dass es ihre Mutter störte, dass sie sogar bis Mitternacht ausser Haus blieb, aber die Weisshaarige hatte sowieso nichts besseres zu tun als nach Hause zu gehen und vor dem Fernseher irgendeine Liebesschnulze-Serie, die ihre Mutter so gerne anschaute zu sehen und eine gute Packung Chips leer zu futtern.

Yukino ging zum Parking, wo ihr dunkelblaues Motorrad auf sie wartete. Es grenzte fast an ein Wunder, dass niemand davon wusste. Aber so viele Schüler der _**Sabertooth Academy**_ hatten Motorräder, dass eins mehr oder weniger keinen grossen Unterschied machte. Yukino nahm ihren Helm und wollte sich diesen gerade umbinden, als jemand ihren Namen rief.

„Yukino!"

Die Gerufene erstarrte. Das war seine Stimme! Er rief nach ihr! Und warum war sie ausgerechnet jetzt, wo Rogue mit ihr reden wollte, zu einer Eisstatue erstarrt und warum kam kein Wort aus ihrer Kehle raus? Verdammt, dass sollte wohl ein Witz sein. Ihr Schwarm wollte ihr mit ein Gespräch führen und sie brachte einfach kein Wort zustande. Yukino hörte, wie sich Rogue schnell näherte. Die Weisshaarige gab sich einen Ruck und drehte sich wie ein Roboter zum Schwarzhaarigen um. Na super, das fing ja gut an. Doch nun sah sie in sein Gesicht und bekam einen Schock. Rogue lächelte! Sie hatte ihn noch nie lächeln sehen. Wahrscheinlich war sie sogar die erste Person, die ihn so sah.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du ein Motorrad besitzt. Und dann noch ein so tolles Model. Libra 380, oder?"

„Libra 383. Von der Marke Pisces. Meine Schwester und ihr Freund haben es mir geschenkt. Als Trost, weil meine Eltern sich scheiden liessen", antwortete Yukino, geschmeichelt weil er ihr Motorrad komplimentierte. Das war doch ein guter Anfang für ein Gespräch, dank Racer kannte sie sich gut aus mit Motoren, Fahrzeugen und allem Drum und Dran.

„Oh, tut mir Leid wegen deinen Eltern. Du scheinst deine Schwester zu vermissen, nicht wahr?", erwiderte Rogue auf ihre vorherige Antwort.

„Ja, ich vermisse sie sogar sehr. Sie war eine gute Unterstützung für mich, als meine Eltern anfingen zu streiten. Aber sie hat ihr eigenes Leben und ich bin glücklich für sie, sie hat es verdient. Wir hatten beide eine schwere Kindheit."

„Hm… wir sollten uns mehr treffen, um uns besser kennenzulernen. Ich kenne eine nette Eisdiele hier in der Nähe, die _**Sunny Bar**_ oder so ähnlich. Wenn du Zeit hast, Yukino, können wir noch schnell hingehen."

„Für dich habe ich immer Zeit", hätte die Weisshaarige beinahe gemurmelt. Doch sie biss sich rechtzeitig leicht in die Unterlippe und nickte nur um ihn zu zeigen, dass sie ihm folgte. Sie stieg auf ihr Motorrad und er auf seines, bevor sie beide losfuhren. Dabei bemerkte sie sein Gerät. Nicht schlecht, er fuhr eine schwarze Dragon G3. Sie wusste, dass die Dragon G besonders hohe Kapazitäten besass und sie extrem selten war, da es bis jetzt nur drei Modelle von dieser Art gab, G1, G2 und G3. Die G3 war besonders hochwertig, doch Yukino hatte mal gehört, dass die Dragon G2 noch stärker war. Wie auch immer, wenigstens hatten Rogue und sie ein Thema, über das sie diskutieren konnten.

**xxx**

Es war nun seit drei Wochen her, dass Rogue und Yukino zusammen in der _**Sunny Bar**_ ein Eis essen gegangen waren. Seither haben sie viel miteinander unternommen. Bald hatte der Schwarzhaarige sie auch schon bei ihm in der Wohnung seiner Familie eingeladen, da sie zusammen eine Arbeit über die Französische Revolution schrieben. Yukino hatte zuerst seine kleine Schwester Frosch kennen gelernt. Ein süsses, grünhaariges kleines Mädchen mit einer süssen Stupsnase und grossen schwarzen Augen, das am liebsten einen pinken Frosch-Kapuzenpullover trug (passend zu ihrem Namen) und von sich in der dritten Person sprach. Beide Mädchen mochten sich auf Anhieb, sehr zum Erleichtern Rogues. Yukino hatte erfahren, dass er seine Schwester besonders liebte. Ein- oder zweimal hatte sie auch den Vater den beiden getroffen, Skyadrum. Seit Yukino diesen Mann kannte, wusste sie, woher Rogue sein kaltes Verhalten geerbt hatte. Daraus beschloss sie, dass Frosch vor allem nach der Mutter kam, die aber schon vor Jahren gestorben war.

Und jetzt? Eigentlich mussten sie beide noch diesen Freitagnachmittag an ihre Arbeit über die Französische Revolution schreiben. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund war es nicht so geworden wie geplant. Jedenfalls war es das, was Yukino durch den Kopf ging, als sie bemerkte, dass auf Rogues Bett lag, er über ihr und sie ziemlich wild miteinander knutschten. Draussen regnete es in Strömen. Frosch und Skyadrum waren ausser Haus fürs Wochenende, sie besuchten Freunden auf dem Land. Auch Yukinos Mutter war übers Wochenende verreist. Etwas mit der Scheidung, die noch nicht geregelt wäre, hatte sie ihrer Tochter zu gemurmelt.

Plötzlich entsiegelte Rogue sich von ihren Lippen und starrte ernst in ihre nussbraunen Augen. Yukino starrte ein bisschen enttäuscht zurück. Ihrer Meinung nach hätte der Kuss noch länger dauern können. Vielleicht sogar ewig.

„Hör mal… Yukino…", stotterte Rogue, „ich mag dich wirklich sehr… Ich meine… Mehr als mögen, ich liebe dich… Mö… Möchtest du mit mir ausgehen?"

Yukino starrte ihn eine Weile lang stumm an, bevor sie überglücklich ihre Arme um seinen Nacken schlang. Er… liebte sie! Was sollte sie sich noch mehr wünschen?

„Natürlich will ich, Rogue. Wieso frag…"

Rogue unterbrach Yukino mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss, den sie nur allzu gerne erwiderte. Auch Mauerblüten konnten ihre grossen Momenten haben.


End file.
